In the process of continuously casting metal strips, such as ribbons, it is common practice to dispense molten metal through a nozzle onto a moving chilled substrate. The molten metal solidifies soon after contact with the chilled surface. A cast product having an amorphorous molecular structure, and in the form of a relatively thin elongated strip or ribbon, has proven to be effective for winding into highly efficient cores for electrical transformers, and for other uses. Recent developments in the casting of amorphorous metal strips are reviewed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,571.
It is known in the prior art to cast conventional metal alloys between a pair of opposed counter-rotating belts. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,836, for example, molten metal is deposited in a liquid state between a pair of upper and lower moving belts and a pair of lateral belts cooperatively forming a moving mold cavity. The molten metal is chilled in the mold cavity for solidification as it is moved with the cavity formed by the moving belts. Pressure is applied against the top and bottom belts to urge these belts against opposite sides of the interposed cast metal, the pressure being applied by either pressure rollers or a pressurized fluid, such as compressed air. The applied pressure is designed to compensate for shrinkage of the cast metal upon solidification. A further example of cooling molten metal between a pair of counter-rotating belts is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,740.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,404, an apparatus for producing continuous metal strips on the peripheral surface of a rapidly rotating annular chill roll is disclosed. In this last mentioned patent, once the metal strip is deposited upon the chill roll, an elastomeric flexible belt frictionally engages an arcuate portion of at least 120.degree. about the chill roll with the deposited metal strip positioned between the belt and the chill roll. The belt is wider than the cast strip so that it overlaps the marginal portions of the strip, and direct contact between the casting surface and the flexible belt is established immediately adjacent the portions of the strip. Flexible belts which engage the casting surface in this manner are known in the art as "hugger" belts.